galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 8 Title: The Brick
The Brick It turned out he could not really keep a secret of Cara, despite her, and every other Psionic gifted person he had met so far, claim that they weren't prying or digging. She knew more or less what he was up to and was all excited about the Leedei experiment, saying that it would be a historic experiment and a chance to learn more about the Leedei and their Psi Tech. She said she would organize the trip to Blue Moon and the Space Train ride to the Leedei planet. After he had talked to her, there was little else to do than to wait for the next shuttle. Aat had also made a call and reported that her father had arranged it with the Security Chief of the Federal Stockade on Kappa II , so they could talk to the Pirate captain incarcerated there. According to Aat and her research this Pirate was supposed to know Captain Coldblood and could perhaps provide some information. Sobyr insisted that they passed the three hours until the Shuttle was scheduled to leave in one of the ice corridors. Roy at first did not understand what the big deal was. They took an Inter Planet Mover and exited it halfway across the small planet inside the thick permanent Ice mantle of this world . They were, according to Sobyr only five hundred meters underneath the surface and about 3000 above the rock core. They were not the only ones at this destination, there where hundreds of kids and adults of all ages. Wearing colorful thick padded Thermo suits and standing in line at a metal gate. The line moved quickly and Sobyr rented Thermal suits at that gate for everyone, except Alejandro and Partner. The Suits were supplied by a worn looking Auto Dresser and Sobyr explained from beneath a padded mask that kept only his eyes uncovered. “The caves have standard atmosphere pumped in ,but since they are made of ice, there is no heat supplied. So it is going to be very very cold. Put on your goggles before you sit on a sled. It's a wild ride so hold on to your dinner as well.” Roy, wearing a similar mask stepped through a second automatic door right behind Alejandro and the cold hit the few inches of exposed skin around his eyes like a fist. He immediately lowered the goggles and cursed.”This isn't just cold, this is space type of death freezing cold.” Alejandro shook his head. “No not really the temperature of space out here is about minus 270 on the C Scale and due to the many people using these caves temperatures down here reaching only about minus 210 degrees. Roy nodded. “Yep that sure makes a difference, I mean it takes an entire 5 seconds longer to freeze to death right?” Aat right behind him pushed Roy in a friendly manner. “Don't encourage him, he's a nerd he won't shut up about temperatures for the next three days.” While they talked they had moved on the platform and now Roy could see the actual Cave. Everything was bluish white and many light elements had been attached to the ceiling , the Cave was about ten meters wide and had a more or less perfectly round diameter and it went in a steep angle down winding and curving. A robot asked. “Expert, Solo or beginner sled?” Sobyr sighed. “Beginner sled.” A mechanical arm lowered a bright orange plastic contraption into the that pipe like declining corridor and Sobyr climbed into simple plastic seat molded out of the same material.”Your turn, Roy. Don't hold up the line.” Roy climbed behind Sobyr and just as he sat down the robot arm released the sled and it began to slide picking up speed. Roy found hand holds and held tight. Right after the first curve the floor declined even further. They did not simply stay on the floor but skirted along the walls and left and right in a breakneck speed. Suddenly they were passed by a big black thing, Partner was sliding on his belly, legs folded forward right past them and Roy could hear his animal sneeze in excitement. Sobyr yelled against the wind. “Of all wonders of this Galaxy, your partner takes the cake.” Roy who had his mind on his parents and what was ahead of him had not found much joy in the wild slide so far,but seeing his big animal tanking in steep curves, sneezing and sending waves of child like excitement to Roy lifted his spirits considerably and he laughed..”Yes he does.” The ride ended in as the sled came slow to a stop and got caught by another robot arm. An open conveyor like contraption with bucket like compartments carried them back up in another ice cave. Taking the second slide sitting on Partner's back was even more fun and was a bit of a show of stunt as it was cheered and applauded by strangers and his friends alike,. –“”-- Kappa VIII and the ice tunnels were far distant , as they approached Kappa II a several hours later. Kappa II was very close to its sun and in terms of environment the opposite of the cold Ice planet. Temperatures hot enough to melt lead prevailed on this world, and it did not have a big colony, just a stark and foreboding Prison Complex and a small sub surface mining colony at the other side of the globe. The civilian shuttle of course approached the civilian side first. There they were greeted by Carla and a tall Saran in Union Fleet Uniform, He had the same hair cut as Aat and there was a striking resemblance in his face. He was without question Aat's father. Cara smirked at Roy. “If we stay much longer I this system, you going to visit every last rock that floats around this sun for sure.” “What would you do if you get news that your parents are most likely still alive and held as slaves?” “Tell all my friends and see what can be done. Do research what is done in such cases and then move heaven and earth to get them free.” She then shook her head. “That is what I supposed to say, but frankly I don't know. I don't blame you. I just wish you would trust me more” The tall Saran had quietly exchanged a few words with his daughter and then said. “It is an unusual request and not exactly within protocol. These individuals are criminals and awaiting their trial, but then I understand the reason. Now technically we can allow private investigators access to the prisoners, but they have to agree to see you. Strangely enough they did.” He led them to a special IST. The doors looked massive and there were two Ultra Marines guarding it. A sign read. “Military Stockade Access- Authorized Personnel only.” The Marines checked his credentials and said to Roy.”Sorry but the animal and the weapon must stay here.” Aat's dad said. “I am only a guest here, it isn't my command and they do have strict regulations., but no worries we won't be long and your animal can stay right here.” Roy undid his gun belt and strapped it around Partner's neck. While he tried to put it into mental images he said to his friend. “Please wait here, I will be back as soon as I can.” Partner licked his arm and sat down, indicating that he had understood. One of the Marines, a Pertharian said. “It is a fine animal you got there , we will take good care of it while you visit the Brick.” The IST turned out to be a surface mono rail with a boxy, very sturdy looking vehicle riding the track. It had several Stasis boxes inside a prisoner transfer compartment. It smelled of a strong disinfectant and was neither comfortable not appealing. Another Marine in full battle dress was standing behind the controls and greeted them with the most minimalistic gestures and then accelerated the vehicle. Mr. Amenemhat swiveled a seat from a wall compartment and indicated the rest to do the same. He then said. “Captain Toeclipper and seven members of his crew, the beings you are about to meet, hoped he could use the distraction of war to raid a colony. To his misfortune they ran into the USS Saladin as they left the Colony and they surrendered. The Saladin dropped them of at the Station.” He pulled a PDD and tabbed on it. “It is an unsavory bunch of individuals. Two Human Non Cits, two Togar Cats, three Jooltar and an exiled Kermac, they face the death penalty of course.” Aat said. “We hope they know something about a pirate named Coldblood, he was the one who abducted Roy's parents.” “They might, this Pirate rubble usually knows of their kind. If they listen to the Eternal Warrior we don't stop with the Kermac but wipe the Nul and the Shiss from existence and then there is no more Freespace and no more places they can hide.” The vehicle approached the prison complex, a drab massive looking complex with high Duro-Crete walls and a Central tower. The local sun looked gigantic in the sky and the landscape was nothing but cracked surface, big boulders and rock. The marine at the Controls made a sweeping gesture. “800 degrees on the C scale, only a faint trace of atmosphere. This is better than walls.” The Mono rail car stopped before an all black gate. Purple energies flickered and then the gate sank into the ground. The Marine that was so quiet for most of the trip pointed at the gate as he guided the vehicle through. “Seven Meters molecular compacted Ultronit, Para Dim Shield reinforced. There is no known life form that get through that.” There was a certain pride in his voice, almost as if he helped design it. Behind them the Gate closed and they had arrived in a clinical white Chamber with brilliant light from every ankle. Four ten meter tall robotic creatures stood on each side of the tracks. Again the Marine provided the explanation. “Enroe Corp Guardsmen, equipped with the finest sensors and an array of weapons designed to stop anything from Nanites to Y'All Battle Drones.” The Marine got up and opened the door and then said. “Oh sorry you aren't prisoners. I usually give new inmates this little tour, just so they know that any thought of escape is useless. There are only two ways out of the Brick and one of them is quite final.” Aat's father said. “As you noticed, Marine, we are not prisoners.” The Marine shrugged and remained with the Mono rail car while Roy and the rest stepped on a steel grating slide belt that carried them to a second smaller gate. The Guardsmen robots followed them with their weapon arms and not even Cara or Aat's father felt to comfortable. Next to the Gate was a black viewport that only showed their own reflections, but a unfriendly rasping computronic voice said.”ID scan , weapon scan and Micro scan in progress, please remain standing still.” After almost three minutes the second gate opened. The room and corridor behind was as sterile and austere as the Gate area, but instead of white everything was orange. Part of the wall split, revealing a previously invisible door and a Quadiped and a Chrome metal human appeared. Roy noticed several distinctive differences and was almost certain this was an X101 and not a Stellaris. The X101 wore a black Union Fleet Uniform and the Quadiped a dark red uniform. The chrome skinned Union Officer spoke first. “I am Commander Resitar I am the Warden of this facility and this is Hally Brownroom my civilian Colleague from the Justice Department and I must say I am somewhat opposed to the whole affair, but how can I ignore the simultaneous requests of PSI Corps Command and a request from you Commander Amenemhat? This is a High Security prison operated jointly by the Fleet and the Justice Department and we usually do not have School class tours.” Cara took the lead and said. “This is not a School Class, we are here investigating the abduction of Union Citizens and the attack on a Union Science vessel. The inmates we requested to see might have important information.” The Quadiped of the Justice Department said. “The prisoners received their sentence just an hour ago. We have moved them to death row and they might not be as cooperative as you wish, but they have agreed to be interviewed by you. So let us proceed, my Colleague and I would like to return to the day to day business running this facility.” Two Ultra Marines and two Cerberus Robots in Security Configuration appeared. And they all walked down an orange corridor. They had to pass several security gates and there was a scan at each gate. Then after a elevator ride of at least five minutes , they were led into a bright lit room with a large black reflective wall. The X101 said. “Wait here, the prisoners are taken out of Zero Stasis right now. This will take about six minutes. Both the X101 and the Quadiped left the room.” Cara whispered to Aat's father, but loud enough for Roy to hear. “I wonder what the real purpose of this facility is. The security measures seem excessive.” Aat's father agreed.”I have seen Union One, this place is not far behind.” The black, reflective wall slid with a fine humming noise to the side and revealed eight beings. They all wore the transparent Prisoner Plastic suits, Roy had experienced just recently. The Collars were attached to metal cables that in turn were attached to the ceiling. While Roy could not read any emotions in the faces of the Togar or the Jooltar, he could see the misery in the faces of the humans. The Kermac, even though he had a human face did not display any emotion Roy could identify. Roy simply begun and said. “I am Roy Masters, my parents have been abducted by a pirate called Coldblood. Do you know where he usually sells his slaves?” One of the Togar answered. “Coldblood is not one of us, he only acts that way. He isn't too welcome at the usual places ever since he attacked that Union Explorer,everyone knows to leave them alone. It's hard enough to eek out a living without poking into the Razbuzzer nest.” “It is that Explorer my parents were on. Do you know where he took them?” “Human, I don't know the detailed business of other Pirates and him running covert action for one of the Big Four makes it even less likely. But he isn't doing much business as every Cut throat, assassin and head hunter is after him.” Roy blinked surprised, “Why is that?” “Because of your cursed Justice Department. When it became known it was him who busted that Explorer, he was put on the Top Wanted list. A bounty of 20 tons Polo Chips on your head, makes it a wise move to lay low for a long time and not show your face in public places. The only place he would be reasonably safe is Alvor's Cove,if he paid the Local Lord a decent protection fee.” The Togar said. “If you go after him you need someone who knows Freespace and since I have nothing to do and an appointment with one of your dreaded Red hoods I rather postpone I would be willing to help you find that bastard. I could help you find many Union Slaves, I am a Togar after all.” Roy wanted to tell the Togar that this was not within his power, when Aat's father said. “The recovery of Union Citizens from slavery is a paramount task laid upon us by the Assembly, While we can't go with war ships into Freespace to smoke out these nests. We are tasked to explore any other venue. Togar you will of course have to make the trip as a prisoner and only after you proven your worth a pardon could be arranged. I will contactJustice Central.” With this the Saran officer left. Roy suddenly felt his sense of danger warning him, but it was not like he felt it ever before, it was faint, just a tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't right. He knew that the prison was psionic shielded, his connection to partner was severed the moment he had passed the main gate and maybe it influenced his ability as well. It didn't take long and Marine Guards detached the control cables of the prisoners suits from the collars,but only the Togar Pirate captain and the Kermac. One of the human prisoners said with a slight panic in his voice. “What about us?” The Togar was a huge cat like being and Roy could not read his emotions but his forceful voice sounded suddenly meek as he said. “Sorry comrades, the deal is only for me and my first mate.” The human was about to say something and his face was full of fear and anger, but then his facial expressions changed and all his emotions seemed to have faded away. “Yes Captain, we are murderers and must face our destiny, good luck.” This was the weirdest exchange, Roy had ever witnessed. Those pirates faced the Executioner and suddenly they accepted their fate, even seeing two of their friends get off. Roy thought the whole idea of having two Pirates getting off , while the rest of the crew had to remain and die, extremely unfair. Okay he hated pirates and he had no objections if a Pirate ship was blown out of Space, but having to sit in an inhuman place like this waiting to be hanged was cruel in his opinion, then having two mates getting off. He would scream bloody murder. There was something going on here, something behind the obvious. He leaned over to Cara and said. “If that pirate can help us find my parents, I don't mind that but doesn't it strike you odd that they let the Kermac go, but not the others?” Her eyes seemed to say something else, as she responded. “There is an Assembly Decision of file commanding any Union Official, civilian or military to find alternative ways to free Union Citizens, as long as it does not violate the Freespace Treaty. If such a way presents itself,it grants extraordinary powers to the official in charge. Commander Amenemhat has taken charge of the situation and has the power to release a prisoner that way.” “Yeah I somehow understood that part, but why not all of them? “Only one is needed as a guide. The others are not necessary and they are still convicted and sentenced felons.” Roy did not know Cara too well, but somehow that didn't sound like her. The Pirates that had to stay were taken out and three others were marched in, another Kermac and two Nogoll. “Cara what is going on here? I think I have seen that Kermac before.” Cara stood there and said nothing. He now noticed that his friends all simply stood there with blank expressions on their faces. The two Leedei who had did not say a word since they had landed on Kappa II, looked as if they were in pain. The older one, Knunging folded his hands in a complicated manner and then with a pressed sounding voice said. “The Kermac are influencing everyone.” The Kermac that had just been brought in smiled coldly. “Impressive display of Psionic Defense,Leedei Union slave, but useless. Thanks to Commander Amenemhat we were able to influence these marines and and the Saresii Agent.” One of the marines handed the Kermac false beards and they attached them to their chins. Roy leaped forward and decked the Kermac with a right hook, the Kermac groaned as he sank to his knees. The Togar grabbed Roy by the shoulder pulling him back, as strong as the Cat was he underestimated Roy's strength and speed, Roy spinning around and hammered his palm against the lower jar of the Togar. Someone yelled . “Stop him!” A prickling sensation flashed all over his body and none of his muscles responded to his mind. The Togar, thrown back, spat blood stumbled to keep on his feet. As Roy toppled over, unable to move a single muscle, he saw one of the Marines aiming a Paralysator at him, The other Kermac fumbled with his false beard and retrieved a small pill like thing. “We still need you, but when this is over, I make sure you end up just like your parents as Togar food..” With this he forced the pill between Roy's teeth. He was still conscious as he felt something with little legs crawl down his throat. He wanted to gag and scream but then everything became a haze. Roy's head was filled with a numbing fog and he remembered the same thing happened to him as the Kermac abducted him. In his daze he noticed Aat's father calling for the Quadi Ped. Mr. Amenemhat produced a small chip and said. “Make sure the X101 Warden is occupied as my masters can not control him. The Quadiped spoke as slurred as the others. “I sent him on a errand. He won't interfere and the rest of the Guards will follow my orders.” Roy wanted to scream and ask what was going on but his lips kept sealed. The Kermac prisoners laughed and one said to Cara. “Can you imagine what stroke of luck it was, when I realized we caught the daughter of the Security Chief and we had her for hours in our control? You Saresii think you are so superior to us, your Psionics are so much more advanced. We Kermac have built a galactic empire on the ability to control others. Oh yes your station was under a Psi shield formidable at that, but we had plenty of time to program little Aat before we got caught, And she in turn programmed her father. I would love to see the face of that Eternal warrior of yours when he hears we escaped. Have you not wondered why little Aat insisted to come here? You are all so naive.” One of the marines asked Aat's father. “How are the prisoners transferred?” “We have a ship waiting at the Mining Port, we will use the Monorail.” --””-- It went all in perfect Union precision, the prisoners were shackled in the Mono Rail and it carried them all back to the Mining Colony port. Partner was still there and looked at Roy. “Roy could not even speak to Partner, but he managed to send him a mental command to follow. Partner felt confused as Roy did not pet him and he could feel that something was wrong. Keeping up the charade, the prisoners were marched under guard to a waiting Barracuda Destroyer. Commander Amenehat said to the Lieutenant who had brought the Destroyer. “Special NAVINT mission, you will remain here at the Colony and talk to no one until tomorrow.” “Yes Commander.” Inside the Ship, the Kermac and the Nogoll took off the prisoner suits and while Aat's father prepared for lift off, the Kermac said to Cara. “When this is over we will take you to Kermac Prime. You know we always like to dissect Saresii. But for now we stick to our new plan. “We will all take a trip to the Leedei planet. Thanks to our suggestions we planted in the Lizard and the helpful Leedei they will expose their Telelistener device to us. Can you imagine what we Kermac can do with a Psionic device that reaches over millions of light years. Combined with our Psi Suggesters, we can convince the Assembly to vote on anything we wan, Union Citizen become our Thralls and the war you think your winning will be over . We studied the capabilities of this Telelistener but it has been carefully guarded by the Leedei.” He gestured over Roy's friends. That beast and the rest however is useless, and we will space them as soon as we have cleared this system.” In this strange haze of psionic induced hypno suggestion, Roy knew he was to far away from Green Hell, this time there was no green Goddess who would save him. He did not see this one coming and it was so unexpected. Yet even in his haze he knew one thing, never leave a Kermac alive. Partner felt Roy's anger at the Kermac... Category:Galaxy at War First Version Category:Fragments - Roy Masters Category:Fragments